<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black and Blue by TELLTALEGIRL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982422">Black and Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL'>TELLTALEGIRL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Family, Good Gene, Little Brothers, Protective Older Brothers, Season 3 Spoilers, Shadow knight Gene, Tags Are Hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes widen as he watches the blade fly downwards at him. Closing his eyes Dante awaited for the sharp sting of the sword and the inevitabe darkness that followed. But instead of the sickening sound of the rusted weapon tearing into his skin, he hears a sharp clang ring out through the clearing.</p><p>From his place on the forest floor Dante hesitantly opens his ocean eyes and gapes at the sight that greets him.</p><p>"Gene?!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Kawaii~Chan (Minecraft Diaries), Gene &amp; Dante</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forgive me that this may not be entirely canon compliant. Its been a hot minute since I've watched Minecraft Diaries, but never the less I hope you guys still enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a tense few days in the village of Phoenix Drop. There had been a recent attack on the village due to Zane's insistance to annoy the people that live here. Dante had not met the man himself but according to Garroth and Laurence he was lucky to never have crossed paths with him. </p><p>He may have only been here for a month or two but Dante felt like he could take these people's words for truth. And that was a hard thing to come by nowadays. When he first got here he was worried that he would fade into the background and not be of any importance to Lady Aphmau and her people. But that hadn't been the case at all. Dante had been swiftly taken under Garroth and Laurence's wings and he was learning so much from the two guards!</p><p>Spending time with the two he learned more about the two and their history. </p><p>Garroth he had come to learn was actaully of noble birth! Which shouldn't have been as surpising as it had been, the man even sported that brooding lost prince look. Dante smiled at the thought, remembering how mad it made Garroth when he and Laurence had teased him about it. But what was most surprising about the man in question was his relation to Zane. </p><p>The two were brothers. But spending time with the elder guard Dante came to learn the two were nothing alike. And that Garroth was the epitamy of light in the world.</p><p>Laurence however was a little harder to read. When he met the guard he had thought he was a carefree shameless flirt. Which he couldn't blame the man for being that way seeing as how he serves such a kind Lord. But Dante had no interest in the woman that way, Kawaii chan though... Shaking his head free of the distracting thoughts Dante tries to focus.</p><p>The brunette guard he had come to learn was much more complex then he would have others believe. According to Garroth and Lady Aphmau Laurence was a shadow knight, and not one by choice. </p><p>Lady Aphmau had told him that something had happened to cause the two to venture to the Nether together. When he had been told this story Dante could already see all the horrible outcomes playing through his head. Could see that cold blue stare through raven locks... Shuddering Dante tries to push those memories back to where they belong. </p><p>Bringing him to where he is now, patroling the outer edges of the village. His new friends had been through so much together before he came along, and he just wanted to prove himself to them. Prove he was worth remembering. And if that meant patrolling out from under the watchful eye of Garroth, Laurence or Aphmau then so be it. More often then not this route never had any trouble during the night so it should prove to be easy.</p><p>Taking out his amulet Dante stares wistfully at its cracked surface. He still remembers when his brother had given this to him, those had been happier times. If only things hadn't happened the way they had...</p><p>CRACK</p><p>Immediatly Dante replaces his worn amulet and whirls around facing the origin of the sound swords drawn. "Who's there?" He call's out to the darkness filled trees. As expected no one answered his call and he was begining to think that it was just a stray animal. But just as he was about to dismiss it he heard another loud snap of a fallen branch. </p><p>Gripping his swords tight Dante races into the dense forest looking for the source of the noise. His heart was racing the whole time he put one foot in front of the other. This would be the first time in awhile that he had went into a battle alone. Ever since coming to Phoenix Drop he had Aphmau and others there everytime something went sideways.</p><p>Eventually the newly made guard came upon a clearing. Stopping in the middle Dante tries to catch a glimpse of what had drew him out him, but there was nothing that he could see. Even the woods had fallen completely silent at his arrival. This was bad. Garroth had drilled it into his head that some noise was good, but complete silence was never a good sign. Says it often meant trouble is about to follow. Just as he was about to turn on his heel and head back to the village he was stopped by the sound of someone approaching.</p><p>Gasping at the nearing footsteps Dante turned to find not people but soldiers surrounding him in the clearing. His breath quickens when he sees the familiar insignia of the O'khasis royal family enblazed on the front of all their armor. </p><p>'Why are they here already?!' Dante thought to himself frantically looking around at each of the approaching men, trying in vain to find any escape route available. The O'khasis soldiers seemed to have planned for this and were closing off any and all exit's for the young guard. His breath quickens, making his lungs feel as if they weren't working for him but against him.</p><p>The only time he had felt this level of panic and hysteria was when he was a kid. When his home had went up in flames and his friends and family had forgotten him entirely. He could still feel the flames surrounding him, licking at his back as he watched his toy swords be engulfed by the fire. </p><p>But like a bad dream the images were wiped away when he blinked, and instead of the crumbling buildings there in front of him were the encroaching soldiers. </p><p>One of the men stepped foward with his sword drawn, a malicious look on his face almost as if he was enjoying this. "Well, well. Look who we have here. One of the little wanna be Lord's precious guards." Frowning Dante grips his swords tighter. He knew he was outnumbered but he wasn't to far from the walls. Surely Garroth or Laurence or anyone would notice his absence. Dante just needed to play for time.</p><p>"What, you mad that Lord Aphmau has you and High Priest Zane on the run?" He was never the strongest between him, Garroth, and Laurence. Dante always won out over his enemies relying on his speed. So if he could at least get one of the soldiers down then he should be able to escape.</p><p>The leader of the group only scoffs at the bluenette's words, raising his sword aiming it at Dante's throat. "No wonder your village is in shambles. A Lord allowing her guard to talk back to a better." Dante growls at the man's words nearly lunging at him, but the man continues to speak before he can throw himself at him. "It's a good thing that the High Priest gave us direct orders to weaken you lot further..."</p><p>Before Dante can't even think on the man's words, the soldiers are on him.</p><p>Bringing up his crimson blades Dante is barely able to stop the incoming strike, but just barely. These soldiers fought with pure brawn and no brain, but outnumbered eight to one Dante's chance's seemed slim. </p><p>The battle didn't last for very long, every time an escape route opened it was quickly shut down by another soldier. Bringing his swords up Dante tries to block a forceful swing, his waning strength fails him though and he is thrown to the hard ground. Panting Dante tries to reach for his blades only inches in front of his face, only to be stopped by the blade on his neck. </p><p>Growling in anger Dante glares up at the man in front of him. Grinning down at him the man in charge brings his blade closer nicking his throat. "Well that didn't take to much did it? All that talk and this is what greet's us, pathetic." He scoffs and to Dante's surprise the iron blade is pulled back. He thought bleakly that maybe this was their plan. Just rough him up and send him back to the village, but that was quickly through off the cliff when the blade was raised in preperation to strike him down.</p><p>His eyes widen as he watches the blade fly downwards at him. Closing his eyes Dante awaited for the sharp sting of the sword and the inevitabe darkness that followed. But instead of the sickening sound of the rusted weapon tearing into his skin, he hears a sharp clang ring out through the clearing.</p><p>From his place on the forest floor Dante hesitantly opens his ocean eyes and gapes at the sight that greets him.</p><p>"Gene?!"</p><p>There in front of him stood his brother, sword in hand holding back the killing blow. Dante thought this was some kind of cruel dream, something his brain had conjured up right before he was taken from this world. A way to grant him comfort in his passing. </p><p>Blinking his eyes Dante expected the sight before him to fade away like smoke from a roaring fire into the night sky. But no, Gene was still there and Dante felt his eyes widen further. Why would Gene be here of all places, and more importantly why would he want to help Dante now? When they last spoke Gene made it pretty clear that they weren't brother's anymore...</p><p>Hearing blades scrape Dante brought his attention back to the soldier struggling to bring down his blade on the two in front of him. Gene had always been the strongest between them but he was holding the mans blade back with little to no effort. Being a Shadow Knight no doubt doubled his strength. </p><p>As if he could sense his thoughts Gene glances back to his fallen brother. Fully expecting Gene to turn his blade on him in that moment, the young guard is thrown through a loop when he speaks to him in a teasing tone. "Really Dante you let THESE guys get the best of you? C'mon I thought I taught you better then that." Dante couldn't help the smile that graced his face at Gene's teasing. "Like you could do better with these numbers." At the remark Gene's grin widened. Clutching his side Dante is barrely able to make it to his feet and retrieve his fallen swords.</p><p>With a flick of his wrist Gene sends the leader of the group back a few feet, nearly putting him on his back. Swinging his arm ot Gene lets out a exaggerated sigh, as if this whole thing was a minor inconvenience. "Really guys? Eight on one?" He asks the group incredously as if the two of them weren't surrounded by heavily armed O'khasis guards.</p><p>"I mean you lot could save me the trouble of sending you running back to your High Priest..." He trails off as Dante lines his back up with Gene's holding his crimson duel swords at the ready. He knew these men wouldn't leave. Zane had it in for them since the begining according to Aphmau and Garroth. </p><p>But with Gene, maybe the two could send these men running for the hills. </p><p>When the men showed no signs of backing down Dante knew this would end well. "Who are you to dare interfere with the High Priest's commands?!" The man in charge yells with a slight tremor in his voice. Dante couldn't help but smirk at the man's fear of his brother. Gene was a force to be reckoned with on his own. Feeling Gene shift behind him Dante almost felt sorry for these men.</p><p>"Oh you guys are gonna make this a hassle aren't you? Welp can't say I didn't warn you boys. Dante?"</p><p>Needing no other prompting Dante readied himself for the battle. It had been years since he had fought alongside his brother or even seen him fight for himself, and he was surprised to say they still worked well together as a team. What Dante lacked in strength Gene made up for. Every time Dante had a blade headed for his neck, Gene was there to have his back.</p><p>Before long they had managed to send the soldiers packing, but they did have to fell a few of them before their victory. It saddened Dante but he knew it was either them or him and his brother. </p><p>Speaking of his brother he fully expected to find a knife in his back when they were by themselves, however that seemed to be further down on his list. "Oh man did you see how ran?! I'm pretty sure one of them even hit a tree on his way out!" Gene sounded so giddy like this was the most fun he had in ages. </p><p>Merely shaking his head Dante tries to hide his smile. Out of all the reunions he saw him having with his brother, this was the one outcome he never saw coming. But he wasn't complaining, he had his brother back if only for a moment. Sheathing his blades Dante opens his mouth to reply but is stopped in his tracks by his vision going in and out. </p><p>The trees in front of him once clear in his eyes, now appeared blurry and trippled in number. Breath heavy Dante tries in vain to stay on his feet. His ears felt like they had been stuffed full of cotton and he could hardly even hear Gene calling out for him, he only knew he was there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Turning on his heels Dante nearly meets the oncoming forest floor only to be stoped by Gene. "What the Hell is wrong with you, surely they didn't... Oh thats not good." The Shadow Knight trails off when he see's the blooming splotch of blood on his brother's armor. Blearily Dante is able to see what has his brother so distraught. One of their opponent's must have landed a blow on him, he must not have felt it from the adrenaline running through him.</p><p>Of course this is how he would go. Bested by a few soldiers after years of surviving on his own. Letting out a bitter chuckle Dante loses his footing and collapses into Gene. </p><p>It wasn't all bad though. When he envisioned his end he always saw him falling alone, with no one left to remember him. To keep even one piece of the memory called Dante alive and intact. But he was pleasantly surprised that he would be able to die with Gene with him. So many years had passed since the events of his childhood and he had so many regrets from then.</p><p>He wishes he had never ratted on his brother to the city guard. </p><p>He wishes that Gene had never told him of what he was planning.</p><p>But the one thing he wanted more than anything was his brother's forgiveness. The two were all each other had and Gene may have had no problems cutting ties with him all those years ago. Dante couldn't blame him. Had it not been for him Gene would still be his big brother and he wouldn't have lost his life. </p><p>However Dante still believed in him no matter what. He knew Gene was a good person, he was just misguided. Dante just wanted them to be a family again, and forget everything that happened. </p><p>It seems now he would be granted his wish as he lay there in his brother's arms slowly bleeding out. </p><p>Shivering Dante feels himself drifting further and further into oblivion. It was only the gentle shake of his shoulder that brought his attention back to the land of the living. Weakly peeling his eyes open Dante looks up at his brother's cyan eyes and is surprised to find an emotion etched in them he never saw Gene wear. </p><p>Fear. </p><p>A weak laugh bubbles up from his throat followed by weak bloody sputters. "What?! What are you laughing for?" Gene demands and it just makes Dante's smile grow. "You look... scared for... once." Gene's face remains blank for a moment letting the words sink in before he is growling in frustration.</p><p>That was the last thing he was aware of before he slipped into unconscience. </p><p>Sighing in frustration Gene shuts his eyes trying to ward off the oncoming headache. "Dante I swear if I helped you, just for you to die here... Irene help you." He muttered under his breath as he lifted Dante up into his arms, starting off in the direction of Phoenix Drop. </p><p>{Time skip}</p><p>Later that night Dante woke with a start, eyes scanning his surroundings. But instead of him lying on the forest floor he was in his room at the barracks. Sitting up with a grimace Dante feels something graze his hand. </p><p>There sitting beside him was the amulet that his brother had given him. But the large crack down the middle was missing and it looked good as new. Grinning Dante grabs the item and holds it close to his chest. </p><p>"Thanks big brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if there wasn't a lot of Gene in this. There was supposed to be more but I wasn't sure if I was writing him that well when I was writing this But I hope you guys enjoyed this nonetheless! I had always wanted a scene like this in MCD.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>